


Personal Barriers

by Cheloya



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. Some things are not conducive to make-out sessions.





	Personal Barriers

It had to be difficult, to be uncomfortable with a lapful of gorgeous, enthusiastic Asian, but somehow, Vesca was managing.

It wasn't the brooch digging into his collarbone, either, or the heavier-than-expected press of intricate silks-- hell, he was even doing okay with the fact that said enthusiastic Asian was another _man_. It was just...

It was probably the fact that they were making out on a couch also populated with a hedgehog, a parrot and a boa constrictor.

Dee pulled back with a frown, hands still resting on the nape of Vesca's neck. "Is there a problem, Mr University Student?" He asked, all wide-eyed purple innocence. Vesca hated that Dee could pull away all prim and perfect, while Vesca had lipstick stains and darkened, swollen lips (among other things) to contend with. It made him feel as though he wasn't being taken seriously.

"Um, nope," he said, eloquently, and Dee quirked a brow.

"Whatever is on your mind, dear Vesca?" He queried with a smirk. "Am I not engaging enough?"

Sensing a pout coming on, even if the bastard was still smiling, Vesca gripped the tiny waist a little tighter. "Nope," he said again, and then, "Uh... it's just..."

"Yes?" Dee prompted, tucking dark hair behind one ear and tilting his head _just_ so. Vesca's groin throbbed.

"'s the pets," he blurted. "I mean, they're just... I don't..." A totally-not-embarrassed glare at the blameless window. "...don't feel comfortable with them. Watching," he added, feeling his ears turn red. To his surprise, Dee's eyes gleamed.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" He clucked impatiently, sliding close again and directing a sly smile at the parrot. "Percival, be a dear, would you, and take everyone out for a while?"

Vesca stared as the parrot fluttered onto the back of a large, perpetually sleepy dog, stiffened as it let out an ear-piercing screech, and gaped as a good three-quarters of the room's occupants moved to follow the dog and parrot from the apartment.

Dee's hands drew his face and attention back toward the Asian man and the pretty smirk he was wearing. "Better?" He teased, adding, "I'm afraid I can do nothing with the fish."

Vesca thought about fish. Thought about the relative privacy. Thought about kissing Dee's neck and slipped his hands from Dee's waist up around his shoulders.

"Eh. They've only got a three second memory, anyway."


End file.
